luminousarcfandomcom-20200213-history
Nikolai
Nikolai (ニコラ, Nikora) is a playable character in Luminous Arc and a member of the Garden Children. Background Nikolai was, at one time, one of the Garden Children who were raised at the Ever Garden. Nikolai was brought to the Ever Garden because he was the son of the legendary researcher Fareth. Unlike Leon, who wasn't brought to the Ever Garden until his father was dead, the Luminous Church took Nikolai from his father despite his still being alive and well (though Nikolai's mother had passed away shortly following his birth.) Nikolai's father dabbled in ways to create artificial life, which eventually lead to the creation of Brother? (as he is named by the game's text box). Brother? is a goblin-type monster that Fareth created some time after Nikolai was taken from him. After the success of the experiment, however, Fareth treated his creation rather poorly, often beating it and acting as though it were undeserving of the life he had given it. Nikolai meets 'Brother?' in Side Quest 11, in which he visits the lodge where his father once conducted his research. Brother? informs Nikolai that his father had been very proud to have him (Nikolai) as a son, and that Fareth had even taken Brother? to the Ever Garden to spy on Nikolai and see how he was doing. After a brief conversation, Brother? then attacks Nikolai out of jealousy and Leon steps in to help him. Nikolai's father, Fareth, was executed by the Luminous Church for his blasphemous experiments some time before the events of Luminous Arc. Involvement Approximately six months before the game begins, Nikolai left the Ever Garden to research the witches and it was during this time that he most likely wrote the book: 'The Appeal of a Forbidden Fruit'. It is also mentioned that he sends letters to Cecile once a week. The Fatal Hounds At the Western Continent in Port Town Adwest, Nikolai is seen arguing with a sailor to get a ship to the Holy Capital in order to give the Church crucial information. Immediately after the argument he is located by the Fatal Hounds. While eating at the restaurant, he reveals his findings about the Witches. He informs them about the potential existence of a Witch town in the Lethe Forest and summaries that the Mother Lapis, the source of the Lapistier could be the Witches' source of magic. Coincidentally, the Witch of Immolation who also happened to be in the restaurant overheard this information and was impressed with his knowledge. He proceeds to hug Vanessa only to be attacked. Upon defeating Vanessa, she casts a spell on Theo that metamorphoses his arm into that of a dragon. When Alph is enraged upon learning this, Nikolai is one of the people who attempts to calm Alph down. Personality Nikolai has a rather cheery disposition. He can often be boisterous and go on about something for some time until he is stopped. Despite this he is extremely intelligent and is an extremely potent researcher, much like his late father. Nikolai's glaring characteristic is his obsession with the Witches who he was made to study by the Luminous Church. Nikolai knows more about the Witches then any other single person, (previous to Alph's party joining the Witches), as he has almost unrestricted access to the Church's information and reports on them and has vigorously studied them himself. He even has a 'witch sense' which can be used to sense if there are witches nearby. Nikolai's obsession with the Witches is often a comical focal point of the game, all of the Witches find Nikolai annoying and their reactions to his many comments and passes vary from witch to witch. Nikolai also, even before having joined with the Witches, made his obsessive liking of them well known. As Leon once put shortly after Nikolai's introduction in the game "If he were a normal citizen he would have been executed by now." Nikolai seems to be most infatuated with Lady Claire, the leader of the Witches and Cecille. He expressed feelings for Cecille even before she became the Twilight Witch, and is jealous of the developing feelings he has noticed between Leon and Cecille. His feelings for Lady Claire are most evident in that he donated several romantic novels to the library in the Witch Village, which Claire takes care of. Despite his efforts though, Claire found the books corny and contemplated what to do about them with Alph during their final intermission. Nikolai can be serious when the situation demands it however, and in such situations he usually manages to compose himself well for someone facing such a dangerous situation. Also throughout the game, Nikolai contemplates the circumstances surrounding him and the group, sometimes taking things solemnly with a grain of salt. Nikolai also seems to be an accomplished inventor and chemist. He seems to create the several potions he tips his crossbow-arrows with that can poison, paralyze, or put a foe to sleep. Also, in his final Intermission conversation with Alph he shows him the 'Witchy Watchy Specks' a pair of glasses that apparently magnify the Witches beauty for the wearer. Oddly enough, after putting them on Alph agrees that they seem to work somehow, although he can't seem to get them off. In another possible final Intermission with Nikolai (if the player hasn't met the requirements for the best conversation), Nikolai presents Alph with a 'magical beanie hat' that makes the wearer think about the Witches. Alph is doubtful about the device, stating that Nikolai is always thinking about them anyways so how does he know that it works. Stats and Abilities Strategy Although Nikolai has a lower move of 3, this is easily negated by possessing the greatest technique and his ability to deal great damage from afar by attacking enemies from 2-4 panels away. He specializes in stat-boosting magic which can boost a maximum of five characters. As a result he can be leveled up very quickly. Keep in mind however that if the team is too spread out, his magic will not be as effective. He also has skill that can drain enemy MP, which is powerful against boss enemies who use magic a lot. Nikolai also has the useful ability to cause status effects such as blind, confuse and poison while attacking. While Nikolai's defensive stats are mediocre, his HP is low and combined with his low speed makes him a fragile character. Strangely enough, Nikolai has the highest magic out of all the physical based characters. Overall Nikolai is a great support character that while fitting well in the early and mid parts of the game, Nikolai is outclassed by many characters later on in the game. Magic Level Skill Description (s) Target (s) MP Cost Learned Attack Up Increase the attack of a group of characters 1 14 Learned Defense Up Increase the defence of a group of characters 1 26 Speed Up Increase the speed of a group of characters 1-5 24 Resist Up Increase the resist of a group of characters 1 52 Mind Wipe 1-5 56 Skills Flash Drives Synergy Quotes Beginning of Turn * 'Here I come!' (3/3 HP) * 'This isn't good' (1/3 HP) Actions * 'Take this!' Taking Damage * 'Why did you do that?' Defeated * 'No, my lovely...witches!' Gallery Trivia *Nikolai is the only water elemental unit that can't water walk, other than Cecille as a priest. *Nikolai was voiced by prominent voice actor Dave Wittenberg, who also voiced the antagonist Kingston. See Also *Kaph - the artist and magazine publisher, also the big fan of witches. *Heine - the earth user, big fan of cute thing range from Bonaparte to Inaluna. Category:Luminous Arc Characters Category:Male